Businesses expend numerous resources and time organizing and tracking various projects or tasks. In particular, large project scopes and communication breakdown between various team members often present barriers to effective project management.
Effective project management is an important factor to success of projects. A project can be thought of as a collection of activities and tasks designed to achieve a specific goal of an enterprise, with specific performance or quality requirements while meeting any time and cost constraints. Project management refers to the managing of the activities that lead to successful completion of a project.
Typically, for any given project, several project tasks are defined. Project tasks describe the activities and phases that have to be performed in the project such as submitting an invention disclosure, researching related art, reviewing business needs, etc. and can be arranged in a hierarchy. However, it may be desirable not only to view a project in terms of tasks, but also in terms of personnel assigned to complete each task. This may allow personnel working on the various tasks to have a better understanding of each person's role in the project and help in effective project management.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.